hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ho'oma'ike (episode)
Ho'oma'ike (Unmasked) is the 6th episode of Season 5 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0 and is the 99th episode of the series. Synopsis It's Halloween, but the H50 team find their plans being put on hold as they find themselves tackling two separate cases. When Chin, Kono, and Grover investigate the murder of a man who was found in a freezer, they discover a possible connection to a horror movie that was released thirty years ago in 1984. In the meantime, Steve and Danny come to Jerry's aid by helping him investigate Farrow. Plot Notes * The song playing in the background of the comic book store where Kono and Grover are interviewing a man is Warren Zevon- Werewolves of London. * There are several posters placed around the comic book shop of the Amory Wars by Claudio Sanchez, lead singer of Coheed and Cambria. * Max Bergman always dressed up like a Keanu Reeves characters for Halloween ** Neo from The Matrix Ka Iwi Kapu ** Ted "Theodore" Logan from the 1989 classic Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. Mohai **Siddhartha from 1993's Little Buddha. Kupouli 'la ** (Wearing Red jersey with a 9) The character Johnny Utah from the 1991, Point Break. Ho'oma'ike ** Chevalier Raphael Danceny from 1988's Dangerous Liaisons Na Pilikua Nui ** 'The titular character of the film John Wick Ka hale ho'okauweli Deaths * Steve killed 4 people * Danny killed 1 person Quotes (Danny sitting at his spot at the Amelia Earhart Lookout. Steve joins him.) Steve McGarrett: Hey. Danny Williams: Hey. Steve McGarrett: (sighs) Your flight landed hours ago. I swung by your place, tried calling you a bunch. Danny Williams: Yeah, I didn't feel like, uh, going home yet, you know? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I figured. I figured, then I remembered you telling me about this place. Said it was a special spot for you. (concerned) How are your folks holding up? Danny Williams: You know, my mom's, uh, just walking around the house, um like a zombie... she ain't put two words together. My dad, he's uh, putting on a, a brave face. You know. Steve McGarrett: (worried) How you doing? Danny Williams: (lies) I'm all right. Steve McGarrett: You know, it's not your fault, Dan. Danny Williams: I don't know about that. Steve McGarrett: The coroner told us Matt was dead before Marco even got to the island. (flashback to Matty getting on the plane) Danny Williams: Matty. Matthew Williams! Hey! (end flashback) Danny Williams: (guiltily) Think about it like this. Three years ago, if I didn't let my brother get on that plane, right now, he's sitting in jail, not in the ground, right? Steve McGarrett: What are you doing? Don't do that, man. Don't do that. Danny Williams: It's true Steve McGarrett: Don't do that, man. Danny Williams: It's true. It's the truth. Steve McGarrett: What, are you gonna second-guess every decision you make? (trying to connect) I did that with my old man, Danny. I did that with Freddie, too. The truth is I could never have saved either of them. (understanding where Danny is at in his head) Don't do that to yourself. (Danny nods trying to accept the advice but having a hard time doing it) Chin Ho Kelly: Your kids trick-or-treating tonight? Lou Grover: Well, Samantha's a little old for it, and after what she went through, you know, she still likes to stay close to home. But the boy... might as well be the Super Bowl tonight. Been gearing up for it for weeks. I paid $50 just for his costume alone. He's only gonna wear it once. All this for a pile of candy we're only gonna throw in the trash. Chin Ho Kelly: Come on, now, be honest. All that candy doesn't get thrown away. Lou Grover: Well, the house gets its rake. But, uh, mostly Twix. Dr. Max Bergman: Gentlemen, the good news is our homicide victim is well-preserved. The bad news - it's below zero. Lou Grover: (Pffts) You know what we call below zero in Chicago? April. Danny Williams: Why has it not showed up on the radar, yet? Jerry Ortega: Well, you heard McGarrett, the guy's former military. Which means we could be dealing with a highly skilled individual. Fluent in spycraft, capable of creating a ghost identity that can withstand any background checks. My money's on him being an MI-6 bad-ass. That's British Secret Intelligence Service. Danny Williams: I know. I've seen James Bond. Steve McGarrett: All right. Interpol came up empty on Farrow. Jerry Ortega: What about the Brits? Steve McGarrett: I sent his photo to their Ministry of Defense. They said they'd run it up the chain but it may take some time. Jerry Ortega: And you bought that? It's 2014, any kid with a cell phone can do a facial rec and I.D. They're stalling. Danny Williams: Wait a minute.. if Farrow's government knows that he was, uh, counterfeiting cash on U.S. soil, maybe they're not so eager to claim him. Steve McGarrett: True. Jerry Ortega: Hey, can you guys manage here without me? (Steve gives the "Really?!" look) Danny Williams: (sarcastically) No. Jerry Ortega: Well, you're gonna have to. I have a British source. He's kind of my one-stop-shop for all Brit-related Intel. We also watch Doctor Who together. (Jerry leaves) Steve McGarrett: Huh. Steve McGarrett: (to Jerry) Okay, now you can say, "I told you so." Jerry Ortega: Do I get a badge now? Steve McGarrett: No. Jerry Ortega: Come on, we got a sweet track record, you and I. Steve McGarrett: (smirking) We'll see. (Steve at a bait shop notices a man walking away from the shop after buying bait) Steve McGarrett: Eric Dickerson? Eric Dickerson: Yes. Steve McGarrett: (fanboy) Huge fan. Eric Dickerson: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: Huge fan. Sir, you set the all-time single season rushing record in your second year. I mean, that's.. it's insane. Eric Dickerson: 30 years still holding up. Steve McGarrett: A.P. came pretty close two years ago though. You must have been sweating that out. Eric Dickerson: Nah. Would've been good for the league, but between me and you... Steve McGarrett: Yeah Eric Dickerson: (quietly) I love my record. Steve McGarrett: Awesome. That's awesome. Hey, uh, what brings you to the island? Eric Dickerson: The Ono. I come every fall for some fishing. Steve McGarrett: All right. I got to tell you, my buddy's a huge football fan. He's gonna be pretty jealous when he learns that I met you. Eric Dickerson: (mischievously) Let's take a picture and rub it in. Steve McGarrett: (incredulous/excited) Really? Eric Dickerson: Yeah. (Steve pulls out his cellphone) Steve McGarrett: Man, this is cool. (Steve holds up his cellphone for a selfie with Eric Dickerson) Steve McGarrett: All right. You ready? (Steve takes the picture) (cut to Danny at five-0 HQ looking at his cellphone) '''Danny Williams:' Eric Dickerson. You gotta be kidding me. Unbelievable. Trivia |- |Thomas Farrow |Greg Ellis |A criminal whose real name is William Corrigan, a British special forces operative who was dishonorably discharged in 2004 for attacking a suspected rebel village against orders. |- |Ellie Clayton |Mirrah Foulkes |A state prosecutor. |- |Lieutenant Colin Helms |Matthew Lund |An officer. |} Other Cast References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010) Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Holiday Episode